oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zulag 3 (New 'n' Tasty)
Zulag 3 is the tenth level in Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. Summary Zulag 3 is located even deeper in RuptureFarms. The security in Zulag 3 is even more increased. Walkthrough After entering Zulag 3, wake up the slig and jump onto the platform, avoiding the slog. Possess the slog and kill the slig that is located past the tunnels. After doing that, kill the slog. Roll through and pull the lever, then go to your left and up the elevator. Complete the 3 rooms to continue. Right Start by running through the motion detector. Reach the edge of the platform and climb up. Possess the slig that is below you and bring the other sligs down through the chute to kill them. After doing so, get all mudokons through the portal. Enter the door that is at the end of the platform and uswe the shrykull power to destroy the chant suppressor. Possess the slig and kill the other one. Make sure you don't have a second Shrykull spirit ring. Make the slig deactivate the electric field through the voice lock. Kill the sligs that will drop when the field is deactivated and kill the slig and slog that are past the field. Save the mudokons and pull the lever to complete the room before you leave. Right As soon as you enter, jump down the platform and go into the gap on the left. Pull the lever and go to the platform that has a deactivated electric field now, and get the mudokons away from the chat suppressor. Destroy it and possess the slig. After possessing him, deactivate the field and have him blow up the tracing mines. Save the mudokons afterwards. Jump over the gap and climb the platform, then go to the platform next to it to blow up the chant suppressor. Possess the slig and pull the elevator down. Go up and pull the lever to complete the room. Left Jump to the other platform and avoid the slig that will drop. Get up the platform and destroy the chant suppressor with a grenade. Possess the slig and kill the other one after deactivating the electric field. Go down the platform and possess another slig to clear the area below. Deactivate the electric fields and pull the lever that will bring the elevator down. A slig will be on it, so as soon as you bring it down, activate the electric fields again. When the slig dies, take the mudokons up the elevator and save them. Pull the lever to complete the room. Don't forget to save the 3 mudokons that were left on the platform above. After saving them, go back down and to your right. Avoid the gap with the falling rocks and use the Shrykull's power to kill slig and destroy the mines and the chant suppressor. Get all mudokons through the portal. Exit the room. The door will have opened up after completing all 3 rooms. Enter the door to proceed to Zulag 4. Category:Levels in New 'n' Tasty